


Lots of Family

by eel (eelpng)



Series: Lots of Family [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoption, Bullying, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Growing Up, Miscommunication, Other, Unconventional Families, Wholesome, Wholesomeness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eelpng/pseuds/eel
Summary: April 9th, Tommy turned 4 and was taken to his new “forever home” as the case worker said. He got to have a dad and two older brothers! What more could a kid need?(In where Tommy grows up with a big and weird family.)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Lots of Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916320
Comments: 25
Kudos: 1021





	Lots of Family

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a re-upload. I don't like having all my oneshots in a book anymore :(
> 
> This version, though, has been edited and more, small, things have been added.
> 
> The other book will be up still for request purposes and I don't want to delete everyone's lovely comments that make me so happy.
> 
> Please, enjoy.

April 9th, Tommy turned 4 and was taken to his new “forever home” as the case worker said. He got to have a dad and two older brothers! What more could a kid need? But, the usually rambunctious young boy was terrified. He, of course, has met the family and yet somehow now it was harder to look them in the eye compared to how easy it was just a few weeks ago. He was trembling in the spring warmth, outside the apartment with his case worker’s hand gripped tightly with one hand and his small bag of clothes and toys in the other. She had knocked on the door before stepping back, taking the boy with her as footsteps and hushed words came from behind the door.

The door opened, revealing a slightly frazzled man with dirty blonde hair and a bucket hat. His name was Phil, that’s what Tommy was told, and this his home.  
“I’m so glad you’re here. Say hello Thomas.” The case worker said, looking down at the still trembling boy. His eyes went wide as he hid behind the lady’s legs. The adults chuckled softly at his actions. Phil squatted down to be on a closer eye level to the boy.  
“It’s ok Tommy, let’s go see your new room, ok?” He stood up and held out his hand. Tommy looked up at the lady and then back to Phil and chose to let go of her hand and grab his. Phil will never admit this out loud but he felt proud as a new father in that one moment.

But that feeling that Phil just felt had disappeared quickly as the oldest brother of the new family had come into view and the small boy had gone rushing to his side, talking too quickly and barely understandably about whatever he was thinking. All the pink-haired man could do was look down at the kid and then back up at Phil, mouthing a ‘help me’ before looking back down to seem like he was listening. 

\--

A week in and the house already felt livelier with the small boy here. Though he was still quite shy around Phil, a routine was starting to form. At seven, the father and son would be up making breakfast for the two late sleepers, most likely up late editing some-form of content. At eight, Tommy would be sent in to wake up the boys. Wilbur first, to then help him wake Techno (though he would still be in bed till nine getting his ‘beauty sleep’).

Phil, having a job outside of home, would leave sometime after nine. (The first Monday that happened Tommy had a bit of a breakdown/tantrum and clung onto him. Phil’s heart really broke at the sight and he came into work late that day, after a while of comforting and consoling.) After Phil would leave, Tommy would normally just play under the supervision of one of the other boys, being pretty entertained by what they did on their computers.

Wilbur would give into Tommy more easily, though he won’t admit it, and let him get his way too much when it comes to what he could do on his computer. It was one time when he was streaming, he forgot to tell Tommy and Techno so when the boy came bounding into his room, yelling out “Wil! Wil! Look at what I made!”, Wilbur was a bit frazzled. Chat was confused but, non the least, awwing at the sight. Tommy was lifted into the view and sat on the older man’s lap, feeling as though he can be showed off to a few thousand people for the firsts time. What could go wrong?

“So this is my little brother Tommy, innit?” He looked towards who responded with a toothy grin.  
"Look! Look! It's us!" He was facing towards Wilbur more than the camera, showing the photo just to him. Wilbur ended up showing the stream a crudely done drawing of the two by the small boy, which made the chat freak out even more. This surprise appearance made #tommy trending on twitter for a few hours. Phil was a bit freaked out when he started seeing his son on twitter, naturally, and so Tommy on stream was a bit of a rarity in his younger years. Wilbur didn't get into any trouble with the older man, though.

When he hung out with Techno, though, it was always a bit awkward. Techno didn’t really know how to act around kids so it was a bit hard for him to bond in early times. It was mostly Techno doing his thing with Tommy watching and asking questions, as any kid does. It was like that for weeks until one day Tommy came into the room to find a laptop set up next to Techno's computer with a chair, Minecraft loaded up. 

Tommy was very happy, springing into the chai set up for him and reached right for the mouse. Techno's hand stopped him.  
"Wait a sec, nerd." Techno leant over a bit in front of the small boy and changed a few settings and making sure that even on this shitty laptop the kid wouldn't get too annoyed with whatever lag it would bring. He stood up and pushed in Tommy closer to the table, letting him have a bit more reach with is short figure.  
"Ready to-"  
"MURDER!"  
"Wait- no-"  
"STAB! STAB!"

\--

When Tommy was five he went to daycare for the first time. He got to meet other kids his age (who weren’t as cool as his brothers and dad) and do kid stuff. He got to do a lot of things he couldn’t at home like use paint or have a nap in a bean bag.

It was one Friday afternoon, everyone still being a bit sleepy from after nap time and they were talking about their family. Tommy knew about this! He has a very cool family! Everyone was told to draw their family and write their names and ages, and if you didn’t know anything you’d just have to guess. Tommy was smart, that’s what Phil said, so he knew all of this and started to draw.

It took about fifteen minutes for his masterpiece to be completed and he thought it looked amazing, of course. He went to up the head lady, who they just called Nan, and proudly showed off his drawing. She peaked over her glasses and looked.  
“This looks nice Thomas, can you tell me who is who?” Tommy grinned and started pointing at the pink-haired drawing.  
“This is Techno! He’s my big brother and is sooooooo cool!” Then to one with brown hair. “This is Wilbur, he’s my big brother! He plays guitar and stuff.” Then to a man with yellow and green on his head. “This is my dad Phil, he’s really tall and cooks me pancakes.” And to another yellow-headed figure. “And me!”

Tommy was still smiling but Nan looked a bit concerned.  
“Did you guess these ages?” She asked with hesitance.  
“No! Phil says I’m suuuuper smart and knows a lot!” Her face became one of a sour look. “Well, where is your mother?” Tommy’s smile stopped.  
“I don’t have one.” He said with a questioning look.  
“I’d like to meet these people, ok? Bring them in when they come pick you up.” And with that she went to go see the other kids. Tommy was very confused and some-what hurt. He didn’t like the way Nan spoke.

Fridays were the only day that all three of his family could come get it, he liked Fridays the best because of this. So when he went rushing to see them, bag on back and drawing in hand, talking about how ‘Nan wants to see you’ and ‘she had a scary face’ while dragging Phil’s hand, all three of the older boys were confused but followed the small boy. 

Only Phil had met Nan, on his first day and not again, so he didn't know what the issue was that it was so urgent that she wanted to see everyone. But once the four entered the colourful room, seeing this lady with a scowl was a bit of a juxtapose.  
“I’m glad all your ‘family’ is here Thomas. Please, have a seat.” She gestured to the seats in front of a large desk. The three oldest took seats with Tommy sitting on Techno’s lap (he is used to the boy’s antics now).

“I’m cutting to the chase, you’re not blood related to him, aren't you?” Her hands were folded on the desk and her face wasn't very pleasant. Phil tilted his head in confusion.  
“Yes, and? He’s still my son.” She spluttered for a moment.  
“And his brothers are barely four years younger than you, what kind of environment is this? He should be in a home with a mother and father that had him!” Dave was so ready to beat up this woman and Wilbur had to silently stop him with a kick to the shin.  
“I’m sorry for any concerns, ma’am, but legally, we’re fine. So, can we leave now?” Wilbur says calmly with a hint of malice laced into his voice.

“No you cannot. You must get him a good home! This Is ridiculous-”  
“This is a good home. And I wanna go to it.” Tommy said suddenly, hopping off of Techno's lap. He grabbed Phil’s hand and started to try and pull him up, getting fed up with weird grown-up stuff. Techno had to stifle a laugh, as did Wilbur, as they got up.  
“You heard the man, we have a home to get to.” Techno announced, walking out of the room, Tommy letting go of his dad’s hand to follow. Wilbur silently left behind the two as Phil got up.

“I think I'd to pull Thomas out of this daycare, thank you.”

\--

Six-year-old Tommy was joined at the hip by his best friend Toby, nicknamed Tubbo (“Does that mean I can call you Tommo?” “No, that’s stupid.”). Tubbo was the younger brother of Wilbur’s boyfriend Fundy and as he came over a lot, Tubbo did too. They never had playdates, because that’s for babies, they hangout like real men. They do all the very grown up things like play on Dave’s laptop and go outside to be strong warriors and don’t cry when you get stung by a bee (at least not a lot). 

One day they came inside after being pirates (this time) and Techno sent them off to annoy their brothers. The door of Wilbur’s room was open and the boys decided to play a small game of quiet ninjas to see what the older boys were up to. They peaked in to see the two men curled over each other, eyes shut and peaceful looks on their faces. They walked away and Tommy spoke.  
“Why do they need naps?” Tommy waved his arms a bit as he spoke.  
“Maybe they’re just sleepy.” Tubbo responded, before yawning. “I am. They must have been bedroom pirates, not outside ones.”  
“They’re lame then!” He yawned a moment after saying that.

The two boys frowned, knowing that it’s probably nap time, Wilbur would have said that but he was asleep. The boys were naive enough to go to Dave, moments before recording, telling him they wanted a nap. Techno took off his headphones with a shrug and asked if they needed anything before then. Tubbo just wanted water so Techno got a small cup and walked the boys to Tommy’s room and put it on the bedside table. The two normally laid opposite to each other on other ends of the bed and once they were like that, Techno shut off the lights and let them sleep (still thinking it was weird that they wanted to nap at that age).

But once the door shut, Tubbo moved from the end of the bed to Tommy’s end and tucked in next to him.  
“If Will and Big Bro can, we can too, right?” Tubbo asked.  
“That’s the smartest thing you’ve ever said Tubbo!” Tommy gave him a grin. “How did they do it?” They two boys racked their brains for what they saw the older boys doing meer minutes ago. Tubbo moved to lay on top of Tommy, him being quite smaller than him, and hugged him.  
“This is kinda comfy Tommy.” Tubbo muttered, getting quite sleepy. Tommy yawned softly.  
“I guess.” And then they were out like a light.

About an hour later, WIlbur and Fundy opened the door to the younger’s bedroom to see what they were up to. The boys, upon seeing their baby brothers curled up on top each other, took out their phones and started taking pictures. They had to stop themselves from awwing at them, being just so cute. Wilbur went over and shook them both slightly as Fundy opened the curtains, letting soft afternoon light into the room.  
“Wake up now, you gotta go home Tubbo.” He said in a soft voice. The boys woke up with bleary eyes and confused looks. But as they saw their older brothers, their faces turned into bright smiles.  
“Didn’t you see us being like you and Fundy?” Tommy asked Wilbur, pride shining in his voice. This caused both of the older boys' faces to flush and for them realise they were spied on by a pair of toddlers.  
“I see now…just get up now, get your toys, Toby.” Fundy spoke, trying not to laugh. Wilbur elbowed his side softly and smirked.

"Lucky that's all they saw. What if they saw us kissing-"  
"Quiet emo boy, lock the door next time."  
"Awww is the Furry mad-"  
"I'm leaving you."  
"Wait no I'm sorry-"

\--

For Tommy's eight-year-old birthday, he got to go to his Uncles’ house to celebrate. There was Uncle George, Uncle Sapnap and Uncle Clay (who prefers Uncle Dream but Tommy says whatever he wants) and Tommy really did think they were cool. He once said that he thought Uncle Dream could beat Techno in a 1v1 and Techno almost didn’t talk to him for the rest of the day when the family thought it was hilarious. And the first time he learnt that George was colour blind, it blew his mind! He asked him so many questions that Sapnap had to distract him with something else to let the poor man breathe.

The party was nice, just having a family thing one year wasn’t bad, especially when all the adults still acted like glorified children. They all played games on many consoles, taking turns and teaming up in whatever they were playing, there was even the most intense uno game he had ever seen (and he’s seen Techno and Wilbur play).

It was after his cake, though, that things got a bit weird. He had been brought a few presents from his family, it was expected. A few games and gift cards, a nice few shirts as well. But it was when he was told that they were going home to see his present from Uncle Dream that Tommy got excited. He kept asking questions like “Is it a dog? Or a cat? DID YOU BUY ME A GIRLFRIEND???” and they all said that he’d have to see.

When the seven of them got home, Tommy was told to wait in the living room for a bit while they set it up, so he did. Techno went with Dream and George to set up whatever he was getting while Wilbur decided to flex his skills and start playing on his guitar for the crowd of three. But it soon was drowned up by Tommy’s thoughts of what this could be.

Soon later, too long in Tommy’s opinion, the three boys came back and announced it was time and told the youngest to close his eyes. He did and let them all lead him into his room. He really was impatient so as soon as he stopped walking he opened his eyes to see a full desktop set up with all the bells and whistles. Tommy was stunned, mouth agape and eyes wide. Tears started to well up in them as he tried to face away from the adults in the room but failed. He was barely able to mutter a thank you before his Uncle pulled into a side hug and ruffled up his hair. The rest of the day was filled with sorting accounts and settings to make it right for the young boy.

\--

Tommy was in fifth grade, he was the oldest in elementary school (by grade level) which means he had the most power! He had good grades and that means he was the best, at least in his dad’s eyes. It didn’t really matter that he didn’t have any friends that weren't Tubbo, Tubbo was cool enough to be twenty friends! (He’d never say it.) But roomers became louder as they got older.

Minecraft was popular, and with popularity became figures of the game. Tommy just happens to be related to three of them (not counting his really cool uncles) and so many people lied about meeting them that being related, let alone brother and son, is going to ruin whatever ounce of legitimacy of whatever you say forever.

Tubbo was the only one who knew, and of course he did, came around to his house all the time, and he never told anyone his reaction to Floris either so they had their own little secret together (which was very cool). But it had to slip thanks to a dumb history project: family trees.

Tommy didn’t really know what to do for this is the first place, he really didn’t. As much as he loved his family, it was a very confusing one. In class, everyone could easily read off their family history till their grandparents but Tommy could barely write his dad down. They were told to bring it come and ask their family to help fill it in and present it in class tomorrow and Tommy had never been more terrified.

So that afternoon, he was silent in the car ride home with Wilbur, and Wilbur was worried. Normally, he’d be talking his ears off about all the stuff that happened at school and what adventures him and Tubbo got up to but he just wasn’t. He decided to brighten the mood.  
“Did I tell you about the time Techno and I got third in Minecraft Monday-”  
“Yeah, you've told me before.” He said, no cheer in his voice.  
“Look, Tommy, what’s up?” He glanced at the boy next to him before pulling his back to the road.  
“Just some dumb history project.” The small boy muttered. Wilbur raised an eyebrow.  
“Is that all?”  
“It’s a family tree.” Wilbur pursed his lips slightly.  
"Looks like it's family homework time."

The family of four sat around the small dining table they have with a large sheet of paper in the middle. Everyone had markers and rules to start mapping out this crazy family.  
“So in the middle will be me,” Phil wrote his name just below the middle of the page then drew a line down. “And then there’s you,” and then wrote Tommy’s name connected to that line. Wilbur and Techno looked over at Phil to see where he was going.

“So next, connected to Tommy, will be Wilbur and Techno,” And he drew just that, either side of Tommy’s name. “And then above me are my parents, and above Wilbur and Techno they have to write their parents too.” Phil explained to the still nervous-looking boy, still just imagining what his class would think seeing these names on the board. But that was ignored for now as the three boys wrote their parent’s names and any siblings they had.

“Is there anything you want to know Tommy?” Wilbur looked over at the small boy. There was a pause of silence as everyone looked over at him as he tried to speak.  
“No…” He looked over at the sheet for a moment before adding, “We need a family photo too, just us though.” He looked back up to his dad to see what he’ll say.  
“That isn’t hard. I’ll get a camera and go fix your hair Techno, you look like a mess,” Wilbur snickered at Phil’s words.  
“Yeah you pig-”  
“Shut it emo boy.”

The next day, Tommy carried the rolled up paper into class and took a seat next to Tubbo, with his own paper rolled up.  
“Hey Tommy! I learnt sooo much about my family! Did you know we are dutch? I don’t even know where that is!” Tommy laughed.  
“We know Tubbo, you don’t even know where your desk is most of the time.” Tubbo pouted at his friend’s words.  
“I know it’s next to you!”  
“Sure you do.”

The teacher came in and started to call people up in class order to present. Everyone had ‘normal’, relatively straight trees that sorta blended into one-another. Tubbo was up before him, stumbling over notes he could barely read and excitedly talking about his brother telling him about Dutch things, it was nice. But then Tommy went up.He rolled out his paper and stuck it to the board like everyone else and it didn’t look like a tree, more like a bush.

“So,” He started. “This is my family. I- uh have my dad, Phil, and my grandparents and uh-” He stumbled through notes in his palms. “-then there’s my brother uh W-Wilbur, he has his parents too...and my other brother Tech- Dave with his parents…” Another flicking of notes. “I have my uncles too...they aren’t related to dad but- but they’re cool. There’s Clay and George and Nick…” He stopped awkwardly before pointing to the photo that sat in the middle of the page. “Th-That’s us together I guess....” He stood stiffly and looked over at his teacher. He cleared his throat and spoke.  
“That’s a very different family Tom. Do you mind me asking how you and your brothers have different parents?” He asked, hoping that the boy would explain why his family looks a bit different. Tommy shuffled uncomfortably.  
“We aren’t...blood related…” He muttered. The class was still silent and still very confused about how different it was to everyone else’s trees. 

That was until some class clown decided to put up his hand.  
“Hey Sir, I thought we couldn’t lie on our tree? He’s just put famous people on there!” Some of the other boys laughed. The teacher looked over at Tommy.  
“Is this true?” Tommy hesitated when he spoke.  
“I’m not lying!” He spoke quickly. “Look at the photo!” He pointed at it, right in the middle of the page.  
“You are! If you were you would be in their videos!” More of the class laughed.  
“Yeah you can just photoshop that stuff!” Another joined in. More laughter.

Tommy’s worst nightmare came true.

He didn’t go to school for a week, wanting to not see the faces of his classmates and all the comments that will come at him. Phil let him, seeing how distressed he was coming home from school that day. Most of the time he was just in his room, headphones in just playing what he liked. Sometimes Techno would call him and play a few games with him but he just wasn't as excitable as normal.

Tubbo would call him every day after school, convince him to play Minecraft together and play on the survival world they made together. It would make him happy and forget about the dread of his class, even if it was for a few hours. But when on that weekend when he was called into a group chat with his uncles, asking about recording a manhunt with him, Tommy felt the happiest he had in days. Even if he didn't win against Dream, Tommy was still happy and the new "Special Manhunt w/ My Nephew" was very cool to see. 

Tommy didn’t really think of all the good times he had when he went back to school, begging Wilbur to turn his car around and go back home but, for once, Wilbur held his ground and sent him in. He looked at the ground as he walked the halls to his class, showing up later than normal and having more eyes on him as he took his seat next to Tubbo, who had the biggest smile on his face as he welcomed him back and started going on about what he missed and what-not. All while this was happening, he felt stares from every corner of the classroom, people judging him and ready to pounce on him at any moment.

The teacher came in and all the feeling of stares seems to have dissipated as the teacher started his monologue. In this, he announced that marks back for the presentation would be handed out and the feelings of eyes on him returned too quickly for his liking. Paper was handed out and once Tommy got his, a simple “undecided, see me after class” was on a sticky note stuck to the front. Oh no.

The day was a blur up until the end where Tommy said goodbye to Tubbo before going up to the teacher’s desk. He was shaking more than he’d like to admit.  
“Have a seat Tom,” And he sat down. His task was out on the desk and his teacher had to crack a smile. “Stop looking so nervous, you’re not in trouble.” Tommy breathed out, not noticing he was holding his breath. “I only didn’t mark this as your peers were telling me the people on here aren’t really a part of your family so I wanted to ask you the next day but, you weren’t here. So I’m asking you now, truthfully, as it is a part of the assignment, are these people your family?” Tommy nodded his head.  
“Of course they are! Everyone just knows them as super famous Minecraft Youtubers so they wouldn't believe me! Ask Tubbo- T-Toby, he’s met them!” He spurted out quickly. The teacher chuckled softly.  
“I wouldn’t doubt you at all. And- I see, are you Tom’s brother?” Tommy spun his head to see Willbur, leaning on the wall next to the door.  
“Yup, ‘was wondering what was taking so long. Did I interrupt anything?” He questioned, now standing behind his seated brother.  
“No, we were just done. I’d like to say that Tom did a good job on his poster, he sure did know a lot about his family.” Wilbur laughed.  
“He has a lot of it to remember.”

Yeah.

Lots of family indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If there is any time in Tommy's life/scenario that you want to be seen written in this AU of mine, please comment it down bellow. Love you all <3


End file.
